


In Sewers

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode 1 sentence fiction. The Sewer King smiled near his pet alligators.





	In Sewers

I never created DC AU.

The Sewer King smiled near his pet alligators and figured he was always safe from trespassers under the streets.

THE END


End file.
